if love is an ocean wide
by abbyli
Summary: "You can hold onto me." After the rebellion and the losses of those they hold dear, Finnick and Katniss decide to move on together.


_**if love is an ocean wide**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He could feel his hands starting to slip. The long tentacle slid around his throat and he could feel his head being pulled back.

This is it. He was going to die. It was all over.

"Don't you dare let go!"

Huh?

A hand had reached down and grabbed onto his. He looked up into a pair of diamond grey eyes and felt himself being heaved up.

"Finnick, hold on!" cried Katniss.

Another set of hands came down and grabbed onto him. Together, Gale and Katniss pulled him up and out of the mutt's grasp.

Suddenly, he was out of the hole and laying on the ground. He rolled over onto his hands and knees and vomited up whatever was left in his stomach. Cool fingers danced on his forehead and he felt comforted.

"You're not dying today," whispered the mockingjay. "You're not dying today."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But other people did die.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The hospital wing was so stuffy. And so lonely.

He didn't have anyone with him. Not a single person.

Yes, he did have nurses and politicians fluttering in and out all afternoon. They were changing his medications, congratulating him on making it back alive, talking about how the rebellion had been won and Katniss was now the symbol of truth and peace in the nation.

He didn't care about any of it.

He didn't want to care about any of it.

Because it was all gone.

All of it was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was there.

Her dark hair, well, what was left of it, was pulled back into a braid. She had purple circles under her eyes and scratches and bruises all over her face. Her clothes hung off of her skeletal frame and she didn't hold herself very well. She walked like she had several broken ribs that hadn't exactly been set yet.

"Kat..."

"Hey, Finn," she murmured. Her bony hands found his, linking her thin fingers through his own.

Finnick couldn't help the tears that blurred his eyes. "I am so sorry," he whispered. "So sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't say it, ok? Just don't say it."

"I should've-"

"No." Her index finger silenced his lips. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

A tear slipped down the side of his face, falling onto the pillow in a perfect circle. Another followed. She reached over and gently thumbed it away.

"Will you stay with me?" he whispered. "Please?"

Katniss sighed. "Do you even have to ask?"

He shifted his tired body over and she crawled into bed beside him. She gently laid a leg across his, entwining their limbs together. Her head nestled against his thinning shoulder and her hand was pressed against his heart. She could feel the weak _thump-thump _of life underneath her palm and felt what was left of her own heart break.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laughing.

That was all he heard.

Laughing.

The laughing made his blood boil.

All he wanted to do was rip this man's heart out of his chest and step on it. He wanted to rip it to pieces and make him feel the same exact pain that he was feeling. That ache in his chest...it wasn't ever going to go away.

Finally, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

The moment that trident met the president's chest, an arrow entered his skull, almost knocking his head clean off his shoulders.

Alarmed and horrified, Finnick stared up at the balcony. She was there, lowering her bow and gazing down at the damage below.

"Kat-"

Katniss shook her head and quickly disappeared from view.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You really need to learn how to handle a bow."

"And you need to learn how to handle a trident."

"Trade?"

"Sure."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bow was like silk under his fingers. He had never felt anything like that before. Not even his trident came close to how this musical instrument made him feel.

"All right, now lower your elbow just slightly," whispered the girl. He could feel her strong hands gently push his elbow down a little bit. He tried to ignore the crackle of electricity that shot through his arm at her touch. "Arrow tip up." The tip of the arrow went up a bit. "Keep your eye on the target. Just one eye. You don't have to stare at it with both eyes because that will throw you off."

He did as she instructed. The target was just an old dummy that they had swiped from the weaponry room. District 13 was starting to disappear and they were taking everything they could.

"Now pull the string back just so. Only to where you feel most comfortable."

About thirty inches was as far he pulled the string back. He could feel the thick cord start to sing with ecstasy.

"And release."

And he released.

The arrow flew.

Flew so long and hard.

Landing right in the heart of his target.

"Beautiful."

Finnick couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He turned and looked down at the small girl with an expression that felt somewhat happy.

God, if felt weird to smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you and that boy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, Fire girl. It's been a year. I think they would want you to be happy. And that Odair boy has made you pretty happy."

"Haymitch-"

"When a little bit of happiness in this crazy-assed world?" mumbled her aging mentor. "I wish that I could have it. I wish with everything I have that I could have it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was so beautiful.

Hell, yeah the girl was beautiful. Her dark shining hair, her large almond shaped grey eyes, her olive skin...

Was it possible for two victors and survivors to have a life together?

He had always thought that that life would be with Annie. He knew that she had always thought that her life would be with either Gale or Peeta. Or even as an old spinster with her doctor sister by her side. Of course, the Capitol made sure that that never happened.

Now, he was watching her through the window as she gardened, the primroses stretching up and high, the beautiful blossoms opening up just at her touch. She'd deny it but she always had a knack for stuff like this. Her gentle touch brought life to the most inanimate things.

Including him.

Her dark hair was finally restored to it's luxurious shine, fixed in it's usual braid down her back. Her scars were fading and weight had ultimately been taken onto her bones again. He didn't have to look at her spine sticking out when she bent over. He didn't have to feel the xylophone of her ribs when he hugged her.

But her eyes, her diamond grey eyes, they never lost that haunted look.

He feared he may lose her to that darkness. Lose her like he lost Annie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you going to stay forever?"

He glanced down at the woman in his arms, find her eyes in that evening black.

"Do you want me to stay forever?"

"I wouldn't hate it."

**.\.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Their wedding should have had so many people there.

But it only had one person attending.

Haymitch managed to get himself sober for the event. Of course, he still stank like a brewery and had a rat's nest of hair. But he was there. And that was what mattered.

They should have had a pastor marrying them. They had a clerk of justice doing it.

Prim should have been there, standing proudly as maid of honor. She would have worn one of the gowns that her sister had worn on the blessed Victory Tour, probably the pale rose one that she had fallen in love with.

Mrs. Everdeen should have given Katniss away. She would have worn a crisp suit and had flowers adorned in her hair. She would have proudly escorted her elder daughter down the aisle and placed her hand in Finnick's, giving the boy a normal hard look from a parent.

Gale should have been there. He would have stood by Prim and would have hid the sadness that he felt. But he would have later worked through it and later, he and Prim would have found their way to each other.

Madge should have been there. She would have been dressed to the nines and she never would have stopped smiling. Her joyous laughter and her wonderful aptitude for dancing would have led the party in a great celebration. A celebration of life, no doubt.

Peeta should have been there. He would have made their beautiful wedding cake and would definitely have shown his face. He would be like Gale, working through his sadness but later accepting the fact that Katniss never belonged to anybody. Not even Finnick. She was a woman didn't choose who she loved. She just...loved.

Mags should have been there. She would have happily babbled nonstop through the ceremony and then she would have been the first to congratulate the newlyweds, planting a big kiss on Finnick's forehead and hugging Katniss tightly.

Rue should have been there. She and Prim would have been the best of friends. She would have brought beautiful flowers to the ceremony, creating Katniss's bouquet and giving a large tiger lily for Finnick to put in his button hole. She would have helped Madge twine primroses and lilies through Katniss's hair.

Annie wouldn't have been there. But she would have been sending her best. Because Annie would have finally gotten in touch with reality and she would have understood that her Finnick could have fallen in love with someone else in her absence. Someone else could have "crept up on him."

Effie should have been there. She would have worn another large wig with some meticulous outlandish color and she would have cheered and chirped when the couple was pronounced husband and wife. She would have been assisted Madge in being the life of the party.

Cinna should have been there. He would have created a simple wedding dress for Katniss and then would have left the girls to their own devices and they messed around with her hair. But he would have sent her off with a kiss on the forehead and a loving caress of her face.

The Avox girl, Lavinia would have been there. She wouldn't have been able to say anything but her mere presence would have made Katniss so happy.

All of these people should have been there. But thanks to the Capitol, they weren't.

Finnick and Katniss were pronounced husband and wife at the exact strike of six in the eve. Even though they were alone, with only Haymitch there for company, it was still one of the most perfect moments ever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It couldn't be true.

She couldn't be pregnant.

No. Nope. Big mistake. No way.

But yes. She was pregnant. She even had the doctor's say-so.

How the hell was she going to tell Finnick?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**

**.**

For a split second, she thought that she had lost Finnick to that dark world again. The world that both of them had retreated into to avoid pain. To avoid grief. To avoid the reality.

But then, he was back.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. She could already see the tears that were forming fast in his sea green eyes.

She nodded, swiping at her own tears. "Yes."

"Well then..." his voice trailed off. "Kat-"

"Finn, you don't have to say anything," she interrupted. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Kat, we're going to be parents. In this crazy world, we are bring in a baby."

"The Hunger Games are over. He or she will never have to be in them," she found herself whispering aloud.

"That's true," Finnick agreed. "But-"

"But nothing. It's okay." With that, she got up to leave. Finnick's arm reached out to grab her but she was too quick.

"Wait, Kat-!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"This is my fault. I never should have reacted that way. This is a wonderful thing," he insisted.

Katniss sighed, leaning her head against his chest. His arms circled around her. "In a perfect world, this would be a wonderful thing. In a perfect world, none of this would have happened. The Hunger Games would never have existed and Snow never would have walked this earth."

"But then again, we never would have been here either," whispered her husband. "And yet, here we are. And here's this baby."

"Baby," she repeated, placing a hand over her stomach. "Sounds nice."

She didn't see his smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The movement woke her up.

For a second, it was painful and like a series of punches to her abdomen. But then she realized what they really were.

The baby was kicking for the first time.

"Finnick! Finnick, wake up!" she slapped at her husband's shoulder, yanking him out of his first dreamless sleep in a long time.

"What? What is it?" He blearily looked around, confused and disoriented.

"The baby is kicking," she murmured, placing both of her hands on her belly. "Oh, my gosh." Her soft hand reached out and took his, placing his overly large one on her protruding stomach.

For a second, he didn't feel anything. But then, a sharp jab hit his palm and Katniss cried out.

"Whoa!" she laughed.

He stared into her diamond eyes for a moment before placing his other hand on her belly. Her hands slid on top of his and they both felt the series of kicks that came back.

"She likes the sound of your voice," he found himself whispering.

The kicking sped up.

"I think she likes your voice too," she smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The delivery room was filled with light and it was sterile beyond measures. It didn't really matter to the Odairs as they focused on each other.

The doctor continued to give the birthing mother instructions as he worked. Katniss surprising did everything he asked without arguing or questioning his ability, the desire to get the tiny person out of her body as quickly as they could.

And then, the cry filled the delivery room. It was like the sound of bells.

"It's a girl," announced the doctor happily. He deposited the baby into the nurse's arms and she cleaned her up.

"A girl?" Katniss choked out. "For once, we were right about something."

Finnick couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He watched the nurse carefully shift the baby over into Katniss's arms and sat back to watch the new mother.

It was the most spectacular sight he had ever seen. Katniss was an expert already, knowing exactly how to hold their baby daughter and how to touch her and feed her. It was that moment that all of their fears went away. It was the three of them, relishing the beauty and the love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rue Rose Odair slept peacefully in her father's large arms as her mother finally caught up on the rest that she so desperately needed. She was so tiny and Finnick was afraid that he would crush her in his big arms.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I love you and your mommy so much." His finger touched the end of her nose and she wiggled around.

"You better," came a voice at his elbow.

Finnick looked up to see Katniss awake and watching him from her bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted that way."

She shook her head. "Don't even mention it. It's over."

"And she's here."

"We're all here."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The father and their two daughters laughed and splashed in the deep green waves. The mother watched from the shore, lounging on a blanket in the lowering afternoon sun. The warmth felt good on her skin, making it all seem so okay.

Suddenly, a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over her. She let out a scream, sputtering and shaking it off like a dog.

"Finnick Marion Odair!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet.

"Uh-oh. Middle name. Dad's in trouble," the older sister whispered to her younger sister. Both girls giggled as they watched their mother chase their father down the shoreline and then tackle him into the sand.

"Oof! No far, Katniss!" yelled their father as their mother pinned him to the ground.

"No fair dumping water over my head! Sorry I'm not part mermaid like you!"

"It's mer_man, _thank you very much," he snapped playfully, rolling her off of him until he was right side up and her pinned down.

"Oh, bite me."

"Sure, come here."

"Agh! Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, the kids don't care if their parents love each other!" persisted their father as he nibbled on her neck.

"Damn you!" she laughed, her hips bucking against his and effectively tossing him off and leaping to her feet. "Loser!"

And it went round and round like that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

How do you measure time?

Is it just a clock? Or is it those moments that mean more than anything in the world?

As Katniss Odair watched her daughters sleep peacefully, she felt her husband's arms slip around her waist. The weight of his jaw laid on her shoulder and she leaned her head back.

"Is it over?" she murmured. "Is it really over?"

Finnick Odair nodded. "Yeah, baby. It's really over."

Sighing, she leaned fully back into her husband's arms until he was practically holding her up. His arm reached down around her knees and scooped her up, carrying her away to their bedroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Life was finally good.

And love…neither Odair thought it would be in their lives.

But of course, love was there. There in their lives. And it was as wide as an ocean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cheesy ending. **

**I think I am the only one that ships Finnick/Katniss. Don't get me wrong, love Katniss/Peeta and I like Finnick/Annie. But I just like these two more. **

**Anyway, if you didn't, you should go back and read this again while listening to the song "Ocean Wide" by the Afters. **

**I hope you liked and reviews are so appreciated. Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
